Voldemort's Daughter
by Mockingjay113
Summary: Imagine being hated by every witch and wizard in the world. You probably don't know how that feels do you? Welcome to my life then.I, Zelia Riddle, am the Dark Lord's daughter, Voldemort's daughter. This, is my life.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer I do not own the Harry Potter books or characters.**

**This is my first story so please be nice...and REVIEW!**

Prologue

The mother screamed in pain. The father looked on happily waiting for the first sign of his newborn son. The baby was being pushed out, much to its dislike.

The baby knew that the world it was arriving into was not a happy place. It knew there was a war going on. It knew that it would disappoint its father. It knew many things for a newborn. It also knew that it was a witch and not a wizard like her father had hoped. It knew that many would fear and dislike it…it knew…that it was time.

The baby was born. The room was filled with the mother's sigh, the baby's crying, and the father's silence. The baby looked to her father with the same red eyes as his. She saw the realization in his eyes, then the disappointment. Her father was annoyed.

She knew that she could not cry, would not cry.

Her father gave her a hard stare. Below her, her mother's arms went limp. The mother was dead. The baby still did not cry.

Her father came over and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms and wiped some blood off her forehead. "You are my flesh and blood but you are not mine. Someday we will meet again and when we do, I hope I am dead. Until we meet again, Zelia," he said and apparated out of the room.

Again, Zelia did not cry. Her mother was dead, her father abandoned her. She was a newborn and still she did not cry. Instead, the newly born curled up in her mother's limp arms and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter books or characters**

**Here's the first chapter of the start of Zelia's funfilled life. Please review.**

Chapter 1: Hogwarts

I walked alongside the railroad tracks of King's Cross. I was eleven years old and homeless. My mother had died after I was born and my father, now known as Lord Voldemort, had abandoned me after he realized I was a girl and could not be his heir. I had heard much about him over the past years, but one piece of gossip had stuck. Ten years ago, Voldemort had tried to kill a baby wizard named Harry Potter. He had succeeded in killing Harry's parents, but not Harry. Harry was known all over the wizarding world as The Boy Who Lived yet he didn't know he was a wizard.

Now Voldemort (I refuse to call him my father) was barely alive somewhere. It made no difference to me.

I stopped suddenly, listening. Coming from in front of me was the whistle of a train. None of the passengers would see me. To them, I was just another reckless child. I kept walking. The train roared past. I didn't look up. The ground was becoming more and more interesting. Rocks and pebbles became blurred along with the patches of grass. It was easy to get lost in thought these days. I would think about what it would be like to finally use magic with a wand and to have my own owl...but that dream would never come true.

I stopped, feeling like someone was watching me. I looked around. There. As the train continued to pass I could see someone standing on the other side of the tracks. I squinted, trying to get a better look.

The train continued on until the last car went by. Standing on the other side of the tracks stood an old man. He had a rather long silver beard and was wearing half-moon spectacles and long blue and silver robes. To anyone else this might have been rather weird. I'm not one of those people. The old man started waling towards me. This did not scare me because I already knew this man. He was one of Voldemort's worst enemies. Albus Dumbledore. I smiled a bit, already knowing what he was here for.

It had sort of been the same for Voldemort. Being an orphan, turning out to be a wizard (in my case a witch), and having a strange man claiming he was the same as you and taking you away to a school called Hogwarts.

Dumbledore finally reached me. He stood a few feet away. "Albus Dumbledore," I said. "I do hope you wont let me become a dark wizard like the one man who had a part in bringing me into this world."

"That will be your choice, not mine Miss Riddle," Dumbledore replied. "Now come. We have a meeting to attend to." He held out his arm. I placed my hand on it and we apparated out of there.

We arrived outside the Hogwarts grounds. We would've apparated inside the grounds but because of the dark magic that is Voldemort and the major spell on the grounds, we apparated outside.

I let go of Dumbledore's arm, staggering a little. Apparently first timers weren't used to it. I sat down on the grass to stop the nausea. Dumbledore waited patiently by a tree.

A few minutes later when the nausea almost faded, I heard footsteps. "Ah Severus," said Dumbledore. "You have finally come to see your new responsibility." I looked up. Standing a few feet away was a man in black robes with black hair and a hooked nose. He stood looking at Dumbledore then at me. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Merlin's beard," he said. "You are the Dark Lord's daughter."

I lowered my eyes. "Please don't say that," I said.

"Miss Riddle does not like to be involved with the Dark Lord. You of all people should know that, Severus," said Dumbledore.

Severus nodded.

"Come Miss Riddle. We will show you your rooms then Professor Snape will take you to Diagon Alley," Dumbledore said.

I got up. Thankfully the nausea had vanished.

The three of us journeyed up to the castle. It looked magnificent in the morning haze. I stopped and looked up at Hogwarts…then the lake…then the rest of the grounds. This would be my home for the next seven years. Home.


	3. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley or The Malfoy's

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Sorry I took so long to update. It took me awhile to come up with something to write. Sorry if there are any mistakes. Please review.**

Chapter 2-Diagon Alley or The Malfoy's

The inside of the castle was just as grand as the outside, even more so. I stood on one of the steps leading up to Griffyndor Tower and watched as a group of wizards played a game of cards. The Headmaster and Professor Snape were showing me around before the other students arrived a few days later. I sighed. I had never met another witch or wizard my age. But all of the older witches and wizards that I have seen had been either afraid of me or hated me or both. Not one had shown any sympathy…except maybe the two that were calling me from the top of the stairs. "Coming," I replied. I gave one last look at the wizards playing cards then raced up towards Dumbledore's warm hand on my shoulder and Snape's knowing look.

The last room the two men showed me was my own. It was in the dungeons along with the rest of the Slytherin rooms but it had its own common room and entranceway. It also had a canopy bed with green and silver curtains. I smiled to myself and sat down on the green bedspread, looking around. Dumbledore and Snape stood just outside the door respectively. The-my-room had a trunk at the end of the bed with initials ZR written in cursive; a side table; a fireplace; and a bookcase filled partway with books. I stood up and went over to the trunk, kneeling before it. I traced the initials, then opened it. Nothing was inside. I frowned a bit, deflated.

"You have to go to Diagon Alley first to get your robes and supplies to have anything of your own," came Professor Snape's voice from the door.

"Oh," was all I said as I got up.

Snape walked over to the fireplace. He picked up a small bucket of powder and showed it to me. "Floo Powder," he said. "Watch." He stepped into the fireplace, set the bucket of Floo Powder down just outside it, and pinched out some of the Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley," he said clearly. Ther was an eruption of green flames and then he was gone. I gaped. Magic was amazing. Pulling myself together I stepped into the fireplace. I pinched out some Floo Powder, took a deep breath, and dropped the powder as I said clearly, "Diagon Alley." Just like with Professor Snape, there was an eruption of green flames, and I was gone. Travelling through the Floo was just as bad as apparating. This time though my body felt like it was bending every which way. It was nauseating.

As soon as it began, the ride was over. My knees hit the hard ashy ground of another fireplace and I started coughing. Travelling by magic sucks. "You'll get used to it," said Snape, clearly annoyed that he had to bring me here. I gave one last hack before climbing out of the fireplace. The first thing I noticed was the grit on Snape's face. The second thing I noticed was the atmosphere of the place. Everyone was staring at us. At first I thought it was because of my loud arrival, but then I remembered my eyes. My _red, snake_ eyes. These people realized who I was…their worst enemy's daughter…the blood of their worst nightmare…Voldemort's daughter.

I felt the Professor's hand on my back as he led me to the door. As we went by I heard whispers:

"Disgrace."

"A mistake."

"More Darkness."

"Tainted."

"She'll follow in her father's footsteps."

The last one was the last straw. I whipped around. "I didn't choose to be his flesh and blood okay! You people should be happy you have the parents you have. Voldemort abandoned me and I'll never be what he is!" Many people flinched at the Dark Lord's name. "Come on Professor," I said and stomped out the door. Outside, the sky was gloomy with a bit of sun peaking through. I sighed. Being Voldemort's daughter wasn't going to be easy.

After getting my books and great-horned owl, I asked a question that had been nagging at me the whole time. "Is there any way that I can change the colour of my eyes?"

Snape thought about it for a second. "There is-," my hopes rose. "but if you do change them, it will not change your personality. _You_ must choose who you are, not based on who your father is. _You_ must be the one to decide." I gaped. Those were words I never thought I would hear from a guy like Professor Snape.

The two of continued on to _Ollivander's Wand Shop_ to buy my first wand. I grinned happily. This was just like getting what muggles called a car for the first time, except for the fact that I was eleven. Snape opened the door just as two people walked out. The older man nodded to Snape. "Severus," he said.

"Luscious," Professor replied.

I paid no attention to the older man but was instead looking at the boy. He was my age with plantium blond hair and stormy grey eyes. From what I could see, he was a bit shorter than me and was walking like he owned the world. I narrowed my eyes, looking harder, knowing that no one had that much confidence. Just like that I knew. The boy was scared, but also trying to impress. This boy had troubles, and lots of them too.

The older man walked past me to join his son. And he didn't even notice who I was. Huh.

"Luscious Malfoy did not acknowledge you because he used to work for your father. He is used to the red eyes," said Snape, reading my mind. Again.

"I told you not to call him my father," I gritted out through clenched teeth as I walked into the shop. _Ollivander's Wand Shop_ was filled with shelves of skinny rectangular boxes. It was pretty obvious of what was in them. I smiled, my excitement growing as an old man stepped out from behind a shelf.

"Ah, Miss Riddle. I was wondering when you would arrive," he said. "And Severus. How are you? I see you are taking care of Miss Riddle."

"Fine, thank you. Albus has asked me to take over what…" Snape glanced at me, "the Dark Lord has abandoned."

Mr Ollivander shrugged before going to a shelf by the door. "Cherrywood, hair from a unicorn's tail, and one dragon scale. Let's see what happens." He took the wand out of the box and handed it to me. As soon as I took hold of it, a warm breeze came out of nowhere. It felt like a warm summer's day sitting on a bench in a beautiful garden or walking outside after a rainfall. It felt like dragon's breath. I sighed. The wand was perfect.

As soon as the breeze arrived, it disappeared. I was back to the wand shop and Professor Snape and Mr Ollivander were staring at me strangely. "Your fa-the Dark Lord had the same effect on his wand when he was just a young boy," said the Wand Master. I sighed. No matter how hard I tried, I always felt hurt when someone mentioned the Dark Lord. If Harry Potter didn't kill him first, I would.

Snape paid for the wand and we left the shop. The two of us continued down Diagon alley until we came to _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. As soon as we entered the shop, the people all stopped. I sighed, annoyed. "Can I please just get my robes," I asked.

The seamstress stared for a few seconds longer and then said, "Oh, yes, yes. Please, come this way." We left Professor Snape at the front with the man I had seen earlier at the wand shop and headed for the side of the store that was for witches. While we passed other sections, I could see more first years getting their robes. Suddenly, I stopped. In one section I noticed the blond haired boy from earlier and another. He had black hair with orbs of blue for eyes and circular glasses. He was as famous as I was infamous. He was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. I smiled to myself and continued on. The seamstress led me to a section with a little platform and a mirror. I stood on the platform as she measured my height, waist, and chest. A second later she had my robes appear out of thin air. "There you go, Miss Riddle. Professor Snape has already paid so you are free to go." She seemed eager to get rid of me. I walked to the front of the shop and came to Snape and the other man deep in the conversation.

"I am telling you Luscious that he is still out there. _She_ is proof," said Professor Snape.

"It's impossible," said Luscious simply.

"It's impossible to think otherwise. The Dark Lord is-Miss Riddle. I presume you are done."

"Yes Professor," I said.

"Well then. I would like you to meet Luscious Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy family," said Professor Snape.

I smirked and shook Mr Malfoy's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," I said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Riddle," Mr Malfoy replied, smirking too. "I would like you to meet my son. Draco, come here."

I turned around to face the stormy eyed boy. He looked shocked at my red eyes. I rolled said eyes as I got frustrated. "Are you just going to stand and stare or do I have to slap you?" I asked. That brought him out of his thoughts. The boy smirked.

"Draco Malfoy," he said holding out a hand. I clasped it in my own and smirked along with him. "Your worst nightmare."


	4. Chapter 3: Summer before my fourth year

**Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm really sorry. Exams and other stressful things have been going on so I haven't really had time to write.**

Chapter 3-Summer of my fourth year

"Draco Malfoy you PRAT!" I shrieked. "Get back here!" I chased after him in my pyjamas with my magically grown moustache flying round my angry face through Malfoy Manor. We had had a sleepover the night before with me sleeping in a guest room beside Narcissa and Lucius' room while Draco slept in his room on the other side of the manor. Sometime through the night he had snuck in my room and gave me a moustache and now I was chasing after him.

It was the summer before our fourth year at Hogwarts and today we're supposed to be going to the Quidditch World Cup. Nothing interesting had happened in the past three years except for Professor Quirrell (the first Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher) having Voldemort's face on the back of his head, the Chamber of Secrets being opened, and the third DADA teacher being a werewolf. All in which Potter had defeated and or became friends with. Wonder what's going to happen this year. Another troll in the girls' bathroom? A vampire invading the school? A Dementor attack? Or something completely different (and worse) like my so-called father returning?

I sighed, tired. My moustache was gone but I still chased after Draco. He laughed manically ahead of me. I whipped out my wand and giggled. He would never see it coming. "_Petrificus Totalus_!" I shrieked in an imitation of Pansy Parkinson. Draco stopped, stiff as a board and fell to the ground. I sheathed my wand like a sword and walked over to him. I kneeled down beside him and flipped him over. He glared at me but did nothing else. If he could move he'd probably hex me into next week. I smiled sweetly as I said, "I am-much to my dislike-Voldemort's daughter and I know as much as he does so before you another spell on me you might want to think twice." I used the Dark Lord's name knowing it would affect him, and sure enough, it did. His eyes flickered fearfully.

"Now-"I began, but was interrupted.

"Miss Riddle why is my son stiff as a board and at your mercy?" said Mr Malfoy.

My cheeks reddened slightly as I got up. "Well, _sir_," I said, annoyed. "Draco cast a hair growth spell on me and gave me a moustache so I wanted to get revenge."

Lucius looked at me a second longer. "Carry on then," he said. Next to me I could hear Draco thrashing around trying to break the spell. As I watched Lucius' retreating back I took out my wand and swirled it in a counter spell. Draco instantly calmed.

"Sometimes I worry my father fancies you more than me," he said.

"Well at least one father does," I replied and turned to help him up.

Our tent was green and silver on the outside and a bit small. How the muggles fell for the fact that the tent was big enough to fit all four of us, I have no idea.

Narcissa ushered us inside as one of the muggle guards walked past, oblivious to who he was walking among. Inside, the tent was much bigger. _Thank the muggle Lord cause I am not sleeping smooshed with the two lovebirds and Mr Snores-a-lot._

Above the door to the biggest room were the Malfoy and Black crests. In the front room sat a couch and a couple of chairs with a kitchen off to the left with a group of bustling house elves, and two other rooms to the right.

"We had to add an extra room for you this year, Zelia. I do hope you like it," said Narcissa. I smiled thanks, then ran to the nearest room, which was almost as big as the parents' room, and instantly claimed it as my own. Draco came in a second later, glaring.

"This is my room," he hissed.

I smirked. "We can battle for it if you want," I said as I brought out my wand, excitement clearly on my face. Draco's face stayed expressionless, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes.

Before he cold even bring out his own wand, I cast a spell that blew him out the door, which shut and locked behind him. Outside I could hear him yelling and cursing. I chuckled. He was never going to learn that I would always know more than him. To keep that fact true, I flipped open my trunk, grabbed a few schoolbooks, and hopped on my bed. I let out a tiny shriek. Something was hissing under my pillow. I lifted it up to find a baby python curled up. "_Well aren't you adorable,_" I said in Parseltongue. I picked the python up and let it wrap around my arm loosely. I then opened up my schoolbook and began reading.

Next thing I knew, there was a loud banging on my door. The python hissed. Within the next second, Draco stormed in. he looked a little surprised at the snake curled on my arm.

"Thanks for the present," I said smirking. "But you forgot that I'm Voldemort's daughter."

Draco scowled.

I brought out my wand to rid of the snake. Out of the corner of my eye, Draco tensed. I lifted my head towards him. "Relax, git. I am just ridding of this snake," I said. He visibly relaxed. But only just a bit.

"Mum and Dad are ready," he muttered, eyes downcast while with a tap of my wand the snake disappeared.

He left the room. I sighed and put my wand back in my pocket. I was worried that if I kept treating him like this, I would lose a very valuable friend.

I hopped of the bed and joined the Malfoy's in the sitting room. Through the tent flap came many cheers of delight. _The match must be starting soon. _The four of us grabbed our coats and walked out the room. Many witches and wizards were already heading in the direction of the pitch, clad in the colours of the Irish or Bulgarians.

"What team are you cheering for?" I asked, turning to Draco.

"Bulgaria," he replied simply. "You?"

"I bet you a Galleon that the Irish win," I replied.

Draco thought about it. "Deal," he said.

I smirked and walked up the stairs to the top box behind Narcissa.

**A/N I know this is really short. The next one will be longer.**


End file.
